A weekend of love at the pool
by mariabones
Summary: What would happen if Parker asked Booth to take on Brennan's offer at the end of A beautiful day in the neighborhood to use her building's pool, after the sexually charged final to A night at the bones museum


A Weekend of love at the pool

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan and company

A/N: Just assume the gala the Egyptian government holds on Brennan's behalf at the end of 5x05 A night at the Bones museum, and Parker is involved asking Booth to take on Brennan's offer to use her building pool at the end of 5x04 A beautiful day in the neighborhood.

It was Friday evening, and Special Agent Seeley Booth was distractedly driving to his son's Parker school, to pick him up, as it was his weekend with him. All we could think was his gorgeous partner, how beautiful she looked last night at the gala the Egyptian government hold on her behalf, not that she didn't look astonishing always, mind you. And how they nearly kissed, if only it wasn't for Angela who interrupted them in the less appropriate moment. Damn he was going to get hard just thinking about it, he had to think about something else or he would be really embarrassed when he got to get out of the car. "Think about Parker and the amazing Hockey game you're going to watch on tv this weekend", Booth thought to himself, and thank God it worked, because he was nearly approaching his son's school.

When Parker saw his dad, he run towards him giving Booth a hugh and two kisses, and Booth high-fived his son

-"Hi buddy, I've missed you. How have you been?", Booth asked the cheerful kid

-"I'm great, dad. Umm Can I ask you a question dad?" said Parker

-"Of course buddy, what it is?" Booth told his son

-"Can we please go to the pool in Doctor Bones' building?" Parker asked his dad

Booth was speechless. Great, here he was nearly having a hard on about his partner at last night's gala, and here it is his son proposing to go a visit her, in nothing more than a swimsuit, just great.

-"Umm, here you have my phone buddy. Why don't you call her and ask if she is available and can join us?" answered Booth.

"Great" answered Parker dialing Temperance Brennan while his dad put the SUV into the D.C traffic.

Temperance Brennan had just arrived home from work and was getting ready herself for a relaxing evening working on her last novel when her mobile phone ringed, the tone indicating it was her partner Seeley Booth calling. She felt nervous thinking about how last night they nearly kissed, and was curious as what he was calling her for, she knew he had Parker this weekend.

-"Brennan" was her replay

-"Doctor Bones? Parker Booth speaking" the little boy replied

-"Hi Parker, how are you?" Replied the scientist, she had a soft spot for her partner's son.

-"I'm fine. I was wondering if you mind if my dad and myself go use the pool on your building this weekend, maybe tomorrow?, and if you are free to join us?" The little boy asked nervously.

-"As I told you Parker, you and your dad are very welcome to come and use the pool whenever you want to, and I was just going to work on my next novel tonight, so tomorrow would be fine" Brennan replied.

-"Great" was Parker's answer, while Booth shouted a "Thank you, Bones" (Parker had put Brennan on speaker)

- "Does 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow work for you, Booth?" Asked Brennan.

-"Sure Bones, see you then" Booth replied.

And just like that, the Booth boys continued their way to Booth's apartment, but Brennan couldn't concentrate on her novel, all she could think about was Booth, how she would like she had brought him home last night and discovered if they were as sexually compatible as she thought they were. And she had thought about it, ohh so many times, especially after his tumor and his comma. She would not admit it to anyone, but during those days she discovered her true feelings for her partner. She was hopelessly in love with him, that's what she wrote that book, and that's why it had been so heartbreaking when he didn't remember her after waking up. Being as she was not going to get anything done, she made herself a salad for dinner and went to bed, and tried to rest for the big day, something on her gut told her the next day was going to be a big one.

Meanwhile at the Booth household, the Booth boys were watching a hockey game on tv, well, mostly Parker, Booth was also distracted with thoughts of his partner. Soon Parker's bedtime arrived and Booth tucked him in and then went to bed himself, thinking about his partner.

The following morning Brennan got up early, so she had plenty of time to make her apartment decent in time for the Booth boys' arrival. Meanwhile Parker woke his dad up nervously at 7:30, he was so excited to spend the day at Doctor Bones' pool. So Booth woke up, made Parker and himself breakfast, and then after having breakfast they cleaned the kitchen and got ready to go to Brennan's pool. They arrived at Brennan's apartment at just 10 o'clock and Brennan opened them the door with a big smile and the three of them headed to the pool.

When they arrived to the pool the three of them started to undress to their swimming suits, and that's the moment Booth's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Brennan was, well gorgeous didn't even begin to explain how beautiful she was on this little bikini. But Booth was not the only one affected, Brennan was unmistakably looking at Booth's perfect abdominal muscles. They kept staring at each other until Parker broke the enchantment by claiming his dad's attention

-"Dad, Can we get into the pool already?" Was Parker's question

-"Yeah, buddy, go ahead. I'll be sitting here" replied Booth

So that's the way the day went on, Parker spent nearly the whole day in the pool, while Booth and Brennan mixed playing in the water with Parker and time on the reclining seats available, those were the best moments as they stole each other longing glances. At one o'clock the trio headed upstairs to have lunch. When they were done, Booth helped Brennan clean the kitchen and do the washes. When they were done, the Booth boys left for Booth's apartment, leaving Brennan alone, and with a weird feeling, as if some part of her was missing.

The next day was uneventful, that is, until after Booth dropped Parker at his mother's house. He had been thinking all the day about Brennan, the day before at the pool he had caught her staring at him many times, and hell, they nearly kissed on Thursday at the gala. Did he have any chance at something more? He decided the best way to know was head to her apartment and plainly ask her, so that's why he was currently parking his SUV in front of her apartment building. He parked and took the elevator to Brennan's floor and knocked on her door. When she opened the door she was surprised but glad to find her partner on her doorstep

-"Hi, Booth. Come in. What are you doing here? And where's Parker?" Brennan asked her partner.

-"I just drooped him at Rebecca's house, and I want to talk to you" Booth answered

- "Ok, so what's on your mind?" Brennan asked nervously

-"Well, you'll see, Bones. Emm, Well, the other day at the gala, we, you know, before Angela arrived, we…"…Booth stopped himself, he was really nervous, he didn't know what would happen after this conversation with Brennan

-"We nearly kissed" Brennan said bluntly

"Yes, um,, and yesterday, I, Jesus Bones, I just can't stop thinking about the things I'd done to yesterday if Parker wasn't there" Booth said

"What kind of things Booth? Brennan asked, nervous but tried to remain calm

"What kind of things you think Bones? Hell you were just so gorgeous in that little bikini, just. If Parker wasn't there, I've just brought you back up here and make love to you. Jesus, Bones, I love you, all right, I love you, I love you so much sometimes it hurts" Booth said but it was stopped by Brennan's mouth on his giving him a passionate kiss, that turned into another, and another, and when things become really heated Booth took Brennan to her bedroom and made to her all the things he had fantasized about


End file.
